Apology Not Accepted
by like.no.ones.watching
Summary: After 7 years of imprisonment, Harry is released when he is discovered innocent. The wizarding world is in chaos, and they need their savior, but is it too late for them? possible Dark!Harry. R&R! rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The four men walked down the dark and damp halls of Azkaban past rows and rows of seemingly identical cells. They had been walking for several minutes when they quite suddenly came to a stop in front of a cell that looked just the same as all the others. Inside the cell was a young man, who, unlike almost all the other occupants of the prison, looked to be in perfect health.

The man in question had shoulder length, jet-black hair. He stood at about 6' 2" and had a muscular but modest build. At the moment, he was using an exposed pipe to do pull-ups on. This mans name was Harry Potter.

The people outside the cell could only stand there in awe and confusion. No one had been able to resist the effects of Dementors before, and they usually all wasted away into near-nothingness after only a few months, and Harry had been here for seven years! If anything, he looked better now than he did when he went in!

Harry turned around and looked at the people outside. One guard, one red-headed ex-best friend, one godfather, and an ex-professor. He looked at them all with his piercing, icy, cold, green gaze. They all had the inexplicable feeling of having their souls searched. They couldn't tell if they were deemed worthy.

"They finally got their heads out of their arses, did they?" was all Harry said before he gathered up his shirt and stood by the door to his cell.

"Harry Potter, you have been deemed innocent by the Wizengamot of Great Britain, and are hereby released, and your record expunged. Reparations have been paid to your Gringotts account in the amount of five-million Galleons. You are now a free man." said the prison guard. He punctuated this by unlocking the cell door, and standing aside for Harry to come through.

Harry stepped out, looked at the four men surrounding him, then looked solely at the guard, ignoring the others present.

"Please show the way out, its been quite a while since I was allowed to wander." he said in an emotionless tone. It was like a knife piercing the sides of the other men present. An indirect reminder of their shortcomings, and failures of the young man before them. Because they had failed him. They had lost all faith in him, and believed his guilt. They had sentenced him to hell on earth, and at the time, they believed he deserved every second of it. They had been wrong.

The guard turned and lead the way back down the hall way, through all the twists and turns, and escorted the entourage across the waters to the shore on the other side. As they were exiting the boat, he pulled Harry aside, and whispered in his ear, "I hope you know that we guards always believed you. We are going to miss you, my friend."

"Thank you, Sam. It's been fun." Harry replied, and the other men were left wondering. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"It's really great to see you, Harry. It's not been going well for us, with the war and all. It's great to have you back." he said in a halting and hesitant manner. His eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to stare at his feet or at the man in front of him, so they just kept darting back and forth. Harry kept absolutely still for a few minutes, then looked Ron in the eyes and said in a monotone, "Apology not accepted." and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Apology Not Accepted CH 2

**~Flashback~**

"_He's Back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."_

"_What's going on? What's happened?"_

_The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white, appalled._

"_My God- Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore- he's dead!"_

_The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them… and then others shouted it - screeched it- into the night- "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"_

_(p. 671 GOF)_

"That's my son!" came the pained wail of Mr. Diggory. He rounded on Harry, "What have you done! You've killed my son! I'll kill you! You despicable monster! You murdered my son!" on and on he cried, until he was pulled away from the crowd. But the seeds had already been planted. _" he has seemed especially violent lately" " remember how all those people just happen to die around him? Like proffesor Quirrel, and Lockhart got his memory wiped, too" "He always was an attention seeking brat. Cedric was probably going to get the cup, so he killed him before he could."_ on and on, the whispers went

"I swear I didn't. The cup was a portkey and it took us to a graveyard! And Wormtail was there! Pettigrew! And he shot avada kedavra at Cedric! I couldn't do anything! I swear I didn't!"

But no body was listening to him. They were all making fearful glances at him, many times hateful ones. Muttering to each other about how he killed Cedric.

"I didn't do it! I was tied to a headstone! I was knocked out! Then Wormtail used some kind of ritual, he used it to bring Voldemort back! He's back! I didn't do it!" he screamed, but all he got were the ever increasing glares. He turned to Fudge, "Please believe me, sir. I swear I didn't do it, and Voldemort is back. You have to do something." he pleaded.

"He is not back! You are lying! Aurors! Arrest him for murder, treason and inciting panic!" he bellowed. The Aurors approached, putting magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists and hoisting him up.

"Wait, no! I didn't do it! Please believe me! Dumbledore! Dumbledore, do something! Ron! Hermione! Help me! Please, help me!" but they all just stood there with looks of disgust on their faces. Harry looked around frantically, trying to find someone to help him. He saw the sneering face of Malfoy, and the gleeful face of Moody. He saw the anguished face of Cho, and the disappointed look of McGonagall. Snape, oddly enough, had no expression. Harry would've expected him to be jumping for joy that his most detested student was getting arrested. Harry was dragged out of the wards of Hogwarts, and aparated directly to a holding cell in the ministry.

**~End Flashback~**

He wasn't given a trial after that. Public opinion was so strong that Fudge made the executive decision that one wasn't needed. They transported him directly to Azkaban three days later. The first few weeks were torture. The Dementors were around him almost the entire time. He was plagued by images of all the horrible times in his life. The screaming of his mother as she gave her life to protect his. When he was five, cradling his broken arm against him in the cupboard under the stairs. When he was six, bruised and bleeding because he got a better grade than Dudley. More recently, when he was fighting Quirrell for the stone, killing him with his bare hands. Finding Ginny, dying, in the Chamber. Getting bitten by the basilisk, the excruciating poison spreading through his veins. The Dementors circling his godfather, prepared to take him away again.

He was sitting in his cell, reliving a particularly painful memory from when he was four, of his relatives telling him he was a useless Freak. His Uncle hitting him over, and over again, while Dudley and aunt Petunia sat and watched, smirking triumphantly. Hs Uncle telling him he deserved every lashing, that his parents didn't want him, so they dumped him on the "good citizens" doorstep, how his parents hated him so much that they went and died to get away.

It was like he was reliving every lashing, getting the emotional scarring all over again. A tiny voice in his head though, almost silent, quieter than a whisper, breathed through him. It told him that his parents did love him. They loved him enough to die for his life. And he was innocent, it wasn't him who killed Cedric. _Yes. Innocent. that's what I am. Innocent._

That was all it started out as at first. Just a little brush. But every day that brush grew stronger. Every day the whisper grew louder, until one day it was a scream. _No! I am innocent! I did not kill Cedric! And I am loved! My parents loved me! They loved me so much they died to protects me! You cannot take that away from me!_

The Dementors looked in on him that day, and just moved on. They knew he had beaten them. Very few could do it. And those that could had long since died. It took great strength, and determination. And power. Lots of power. And a conviction that _you were right, you did nothing wrong, nothing to tarnish your soul. But it could be done. He had done it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see profile for general disclaimer

A/N Hey everybody. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I wasn't around my computer. I'll try to be faster from now on, but it may be a bit sporadic because school just started up again. I;m thinking aabout making the flashback from when he was a baby a little one-shot, what do you think? yes? no? Review please!

Apology Not Accepted Ch. 3

Harry Potter popped into existence in front of a partially destroyed cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow. He looked through the gate at the once homey building, and let out a deep sigh. He pushed open the barrier between him and his only real home, and walked up the path. Casting a quick alohamora on the lock, and a few notice-me-not charms on the house itself, he walked inside. Sitting down on the dusty couch, he closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

_A little baby was laying on the floor, giggling up at his parents. A red haired woman and a man with messy , raven locks were smiling down at the baby, only 6 month old, as they encourages him to try to roll over._

"_Come on, Harry," said the man as he scooted a little plush toy farther away from the tiny baby's grasp. "Come on, Pronglet"_

"_James, you know that's not his name! It's Bambi!" said the woman in an exasperated tone. _

"_OH, come on, Lils. No one in the Wizarding world will understand that reference. Unless they've got some muggle experience. Pronglet makes so much more sense!"_

"_Well Bambi just rolls right off the tongue."_

_As they were bickering, little aby Harry had rolled over and grabbed the toy, and was gumming it viciously. James and Lily Potter continued the banter for another five minutes before baby Harry finally got tired of it and demanded their attention, in the form throwing the toy at James' head._

_James looked at Harry, startled, as the toy made impact. It took him all of two seconds to realize that his baby boy had not only rolled over and retrieved the toy, but also had a heck of an arm. "Way to go, Harry! There's my boy! There's my little Bambi!"_

"_Bambi, huh?" Lily asked in a superior tone._

"_Yes, well. You know, the wife is always right." he replied. This earned him a smack to the back of his head, but he didn't care, because at that moment his whole world focused on the little baby in front of him_

_End Flashback_

When Harry opened his eyes again, he looked around at the cottage, and realized the level of disrepair. He was going to do something about that.

_O-O-O-O_

"Did he even use a wandwhen he disapparated just now?" asked an astonished Sirius Black.

"No, I don't believe he did." said an equally astonished Remus Lupin. Next to them Ron just stood there with a slightly stricken expression on his face. He knew he had messed up royally, and knew there was little chance of him being able to fix it. He had betrayed his best friend. Again. But this time was so much worse. And this time he didn't have Hermione to get him through it. She had thought things through the day after Harry was arrested, and determined that Harry couldn't have killed Cedric. He wasn't that type of person. His famous "saving people thing" wouldn't let him. She had tried to explain it to Ron, but he was blinded. He was selfish. There was a rather large part of him that was happy that he didn't have to live in the shadows anymore. Didn't have to be the sidekick. Looking back, Ron was sickened by his behavior. He lost Hermione forever because of it. She had tried and tried to get Harry a trial, or at least a visitor, but in the eyes of the current government, she was nothing but a muggleborn child, who didn't know enough about their world to really be part of it.

She didn't give up, ever. She was trying to get Harry released, all the way up to their Graduation day. They were attacked that day. She died when she threw herself in front of a curse that was hurdling towards her parents.

The Death Eaters had finally made themselves known the year before. Fudge still refused to think Harry had been telling the truth, and after that failed, had even accused Harry of willingly participation in the resurrection ritual. He had been sacked three month earlier, after it was discovered that he was accepting bribes from Death Eaters to get their agendas passed.

Ronald Weasley was not as stupid as he had been as a teenager. He was now self aware, and even played an important roll in the war effort. He was the main tactician for the Order of the Phoenix. He had prevented many lives from being lost, but the person who could really stop it all was sitting in Azkaban. But Ron was a little too prideful to admit it. He liked his position, he was finally important. People finally knew him for him. For what _he_ could do.

And then, Last week, they had captured Pettigrew. He was tried under veriteserum, and admitted to framing Sirius for everything. He also admitted that Harry Potter was innocent of all crimes. Sirius was issued an immediate pardon, and reparations, and could finally go out in public again. He spent his first night in a pub, getting wasted, and bringing home the prettiest girl he could find. She turned out to be a Voldemort sympathizer, and told one of her Death Eater friends the General location the next day. Grimmauld Place, and the surrounding houses, were burned to the ground two days later.

The Order relocated to Hogwarts, one of the last real strongholds, and tried to figure out what to do next. It was Fred who finally mentioned, "What about Harry? We can't just leave him in that horrid place!"

Everyone left in the Order looked shameful. Remus suggested that they get him in two days time, enough time for them to figure out the next step. By the time they got clearance to get Harry, their two days were up, and they didn't have a plan. Ron suggested they just ask Harry what he thought when they got him back. So much for that.

Ron snapped back to reality when Remus asked, "What are we going to do now?"

His question was left unanswered, and they all apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

O-O-O-O

_Flashback_

_Harry woke for the first time in weeks not wanting to die just to escape the mental torture. Now, all he had to face dark, slightly damp cell. He spent the first day making a plan for the time when they would realize his innocence. The major thing on his to-do list was to keep in shape. He did not want to be some emaciated child when he got out. Another was to find to keep learning. He was not going to be able to help if he only had a fourth year education. He knew he would not be able to practice magic, he had no wand, and would definitely not be getting it back while still in Azkaban._

_He looked around his cell to see if he could find anything to help him. There wasn't much to work with. A cot with a thin mattress, and a wooden bucket. There was a tiny leak running down the wall, and an exposed piece of piping._

_Huh. The pipe could be useful. He stood up and walked over. He grabbed the pipe, and pulled, testing its stability. It seemed as though it wasn't going to moving any time soon. Step one: officially in progress._

_End Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey everyone! I know its been way too long since I updated, and I really have no excuse except that I lost inspiration for a while. I am looking for a beta for these chapters, just to look things over and maybe bounce ideas off of, so let me know if you're interested. As I said before, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but no guarantees. I'm going to try and do a poll on my page of whether or not Tonks should have a larger part in the story, but I'm going to tell you right off that this _will not be romance._ At most, she would be like a sister to Harry, the main reason being that I know I'm horrible at writing romance, and I don't want it to take away from the story. Read and review please! believe it or not, that does actually make me update faster. Toodles!

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the house, surveying the damage. Everything seemed pretty much intact, the only damage done to what he assumed used to be his nursery, judging by the ample amounts of broken and splintered white painted wood that vaguely resembled a crib. Blue wallpaper with white fluffy clouds was peeling from the walls, and the remains of a mobile were strewn across the floor.<p>

Harry dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. It was ever so clear now, he could hear it. His mother, begging for his life, asking him to be strong. To be safe. To _live._ He could hear the echo's of his mother's pleas, of his father's bravery. The high, cold laugh after his parents fell. Every moment up until a blinding green light and a sharp pain to his forehead.

He looked up, almost expecting to see her body lying out on the ground. All he saw were memories of the past. Harry stumbled out of the room, going through the next available door, which looked like a rather large bedroom, and dropped onto the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The emotional turmoil had left him exhausted, and in need of sleep. He had no dreams.

The Order of the Phoenix had gathered in Dumbledore's office. A heated debate was being had, of whether or not to force Harry Potter to join them. To hunt him down and bring him to sense. To leave him be, and go on as before.

Many were of the opinion that Harry needed time to recover from seven years in Azkaban, and that he should have his space, while it was still an option. Merlin knew that the press would soon be swarming around trying to find him (sometimes literally, in the case of Rita Skeeter) and demanding interviews. Among the few were Fred and George Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and, surprisingly, Ronald Weasley.

On the reverse side, were Snape, Diggle, Jones, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, And of course, Albus Dumbledore. All had different motives. Lupin wanted his cub back. He knew he had betrayed him, but he was hoping to get him back, no matter the cost. Ginevera Weasley wanted the one who she considered _hers_ back. She had been well on the way to claiming him when he was sent to Azkaban. Sure, she had believed what everyone else said, that he was a murderer, a lunatic, going Dark. But she would be the last to admit she got a sick pleasure from it. All those interviews with Harry's close friends and family (meaning her) got her a ticket to fame. Even if it was only for a short while. No, Ginevera Weasley, when asked why she wanted him found, would say it was because she loved him, and she only wanted him to be safe beside her. Conveniently right within the range of her abnormally sharp fingernails.

Molly Weasley, and you could ask anyone, always protected her family. Always. She would lay down her life for each and every one of them. For a time, she considered Harry to be one of her family, and hoped that he would be, one day. But then she had fallen prey to all the rumors, and preachings from one Albus Dumbledore. Honestly, who would have thought that he could be wrong? He was _Albus Dumbledore_! He defeated Grindelwald! But now Harry, the poor boy, had spent seven years in Azkaban and she hadn't done a single thing about it! She wanted, no, she_ needed_ to help him! She needed him to be here so she could hug him into her rather ample bosom and let him cry out all the tears e could possibly have!

Nymphadora Tonks thought they should just leave him be. She knew he would be having a hard time right now, and being swallowed whole by the Weasley women was not going to help anything right now, and that's exactly what would happen if he were brought here. Not many knew, but in her spare time, Nymphadora Tonks liked to read muggle psychology books. It was a rather odd quirk of hers, but everyone has them. She had a feeling that after seven years of isolation that Harry shouldn't be thrust into such a busy, and sometimes annoying, group. They should start slow; introduce him to one or two people. Not people he knew well before, no, definitely not. Someone who he had never met before. Someone like she or Shacklebolt. But not for a while yet. He needed time. And above all, space, neither of which he would be able to get in Grimmauld place.

Sirius Black was divided. He loved his godson, more than almost anything. And he felt horrible. _So_ horrible. He didn't know what had come over him. He _knew_ there could have been a mistake, that Harry wasn't really guilty; after all, it had happened to him. And he _knew_ without a doubt that Harry was completely innocent. But why hadn't he done anything about it? It was like something had just taken over him, his thoughts, pointed out all the reason Harry was guilty and shoved the right to the forefront of his mind. And now it was seven years later and his relationship with his godson was probably damaged beyond repair. And he couldn't get over the feeling that _something_ had gone wrong. He knew from his own experience that Grimmauld place was the last place he should be when just getting out of confinement in Azkaban. But he also knew that he had to somehow make it up to Harry. To explain, at the very least.

Harry Potter awoke lying on the bed in the master bedroom of his very first home. Which was especially odd, because he knew that when he fell asleep, he was sitting on the floor of his destroyed nursery. Somehow, he had woken up in a different place than he fell asleep. And considering that he was a rather light sleeper, that made things all the more concerning.

Harry heard a clang from downstairs, like that of a pan getting bumped to hard on the stove. Slowly, ever so slowly, he crept out of the bed, and peered down the completely clean hallway. That had not been the same as yesterday either. There had been a large amount of dust on the floor before looking down; he noticed that he was no longer in his prison clothes, and that he had been changed into pajamas that were slightly too short for him. He was definitely starting to get unnerved. He walked into the kitchen as quietly as he could, and over the counter he saw only two large ears, sitting up, belonging most definitely to a house elf. And he was almost positive who that elf was. Suddenly, the ears made a large twitch, as though the elf in question had jumped in excitement, and a speeding blur collided with his legs.

"Master Harry Potter is awake! Dobby is so happy to be seeing Master Harry Potter! Dobby be making breakfast for the most honorable master of eggs and French toast and fried tomatoes and fresh baked bread and pumpkin juice! Dobby is being so excited to see Master Harry Potter!" All this was said in one long sentence, that reminded Harry rather painfully of Hermione, before he pushed that thought away.

"Not that in not happy to see you Dobby, but how did you find me?" Harry asked the extremely happy elf that was clinging to his knees.

"Dobby be knowing that Master Harry Potter Sir is needing help, so Dobby be finding him." Dobby replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And to him, it seemed it was. Dobby was smiling happily up at Harry, before his face turned horrified, and he jumped back. "Master Harry Potter Sir has not eaten anything! Sit Dobby be bringing food to Master Harry Potter Sir." And Dobby lead a slightly bemused Harry to the sparkling clean table in the equally sparkly dining room. Dobby snapped his fingers, and mounds of foods appeared on the table. Apparently Dobby went all out when he made breakfast, and when Harry turned his slightly shocked face towards him, Dobby was pulling on one of his extremely large ears and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Dobby is sorry it is not much, but Dobby didn't have much foods to work with" he stated as if he were waiting for punishment.

"Dobby, this is more than enough food for me, and it all looks delicious. Why don't you take a break and join me for some breakfast?" Dobby looked like he was in shack and awe, which, knowing Dobby, he probably was.

"Master Harry Potter Sir wasn't Dobby t-to join him for br-breakfast? Master Harry Potter is the most kindest Master there every was!" Dobby was nearly in tears now as he climbed into the chair next to Harry, and Harry looked on slightly amused.

"Of course I want you to join me Dobby, you're my friend" This started Dobby off again, wailing about how much he missed Master Harry Potter Sir, and how much he tried to get to him over the last seven years, and he couldn't help him because of the "nasty wizard wards" keeping him from his Master. He went on to say that he had gone around the country asking the other elves to keep their ears open for news of the Great Harry Potter so he could get to him as soon as possible, and when he heard from one of his elf friends that he saw his release in the Daily Prophet, he immediately began search again. He was sad that it took him longer than expected to find him because he was hidden by some more nasty wizard wards, and could only come when his master really needed him, and as soon as he got here he found his Master Harry Potter Sir sleeping on a nasty dirty floor and put him right up in the master bedroom, right where his Master belonged, and changed him into some old pajamas he found in one of the wardrobes. He then went right on to making the house spotless for his Master Harry Potter Sir, and put up some elf wards so that the nasty wizards who imprisoned him wouldn't be able to find him.

During this whole speech, Harry had picked him up and was cradling Dobby in arms, offering whatever comfort he could, until Dobby eventually fell asleep in his lap, which wasn't surprising, Harry didn't think he had slept since he heard of Harry's release. Harry wandlessly conjured a comfy cot and a large fluffy blanket and pillow and tucked Dobby in before starting on some of his food. It really was as good as it looked, and cleaned off almost two whole plates before his stomach was full. He looked over to the still sleeping Dobby, and noticed the dried tear tracks that were all over his face, and that he looked so much less stressed in his sleep. He curled up into a little ball and had his head partially burrowed into the pillow, and Harry felt something akin to what he used to feel for Ron and Hermione. He guessed it was something like looking at a little brother, or even a child, and Harry couldn't help but go over and adjust the blankets a little so Dobby would be more comfortable.

Here was someone who tried so hard to stand by him, who worked himself almost to death trying to be there for him, and when that failed, recruited other all over the country to help him, and came as soon as he could. Harry wondered about the "nasty wizard wards" that apparently covered the house, and guessed that they may have been left over from when he was a baby. It wouldn't do to keep all the wizards out, just to have a house elf come in and snatch him with one order from its master. Harry went about washing his plate, and utensils, and riffled around cupboards trying to find something to store the large amounts of food left. When e couldn't find anything, he gave up and decided to wait for Dobby to wake to do that.

Harry headed upstairs to where he saw a study, and browsed through the books there. He discovered that all the shelves had a variation of an expansion charm on them where he could push them to the side and more books would be put in their place, it reminded him of one of those old microfiche that they had in his library in primary school. After spending a few hours looking through the shelves, only four of them actually, Harry grabbed a few books and left the study. Dobby was just waking up and took a look around seeming very confused, before he took on a horrified face and jumped up from the cot.

"Master not be waking Dobby! Dobby is being a bad elf, Dobby be falling asleep while working!" and Dobby looked for the nearest object he could punish himself with, before Harry quickly grabbed the back of the overly large sweater he was wearing and plopping him down back on the cot.

"Alright Dobby, first things first, if you are going to stay with me, you may not punish yourself. I will do the punishing, and I will decide what it is. Let me tell you now, your punishment will never be worse than getting a time-out. I do not believe in corporal punishment. Second, you may wear whatever you want. Third, you will get wages. I would prefer if you considered yourself my family, in which case we would both help each other, though. I know this may be a radical change for you, but I don't want us to have a master-servant relationship."

During the speech, Dobby's ears quivered, and he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Dobby is liking to be considered family, but Dobby will take no wages that way." Dobby counter offered, and Harry sighed before conceding.

"Very well, but this means that we share responsibility. Now that that's settled, we need to figure out where we can go. We can't stay here forever, and I think I may need a break from the magical world for a while. Maybe get my A-levels. Which means we would have to find a tutor or someone who could help me get caught up enough to take them, then get some identification so I could live in the muggle world for a while. Hey, Dobby, is it possible for you to make yourself look more human or something? That would make going out in public with you way easier."

"Dobby be doing that!" and with a pop, in place of Dobby stood a child that looked to be around 11 years old. He had chin length wavy blond hair, and stood about 142 cm. Harry gave sigh a relief, thinking how much easier this would be. He could maybe to a private education, he had always been rather good at book learning, even he didn't show it. Between the Dursley's punishing him every time he did better than Dudley, and Hermione and her pathological need to be top of the class, he had been holding himself back for years. He could probably swing procuring the books and other study material he would need and studying on his own. After that all he had to do was get some muggle identification, take the A-levels, and then he could maybe think about immersing himself completely after that. Well, almost completely, he still liked using magic, and didn't want to give it up completely.

It was official. Harry Potter was going muggle.


End file.
